Trouble isn't far away
by inu-kagome luv
Summary: The gang is in the modern day Tokyo and just so happens Miroku just couldn't help himself and got himself in a little of trouble with Inuyasha... The one and only Famous Half-demon...but what happens when him and Kagome get bumps in the road on to happiness will they stay with eachother or will they never see eachother for what they are inu/kag yes i have some minor errors sorry
1. Rin nice job with the makeover!

It was a dark night when a stubborn half-demon made his way to the torture center called School. When someone behind him yelled at him.

"INUYASHA!" a girl yelled at him she had raven colored hair and a huge smile on her face as she ran to him.

Inuyasha the half-demon looked up and simply just nodded and continued to walk toward the school…what he wouldn't do for a reason to skip the torture of school.

Kagome's POV

'Ugh, the nerve of him! I happily call him over and he just walks away!' she thought a little and decided not let it go to her head…but of course anything that involves Inuyasha goes straight to her head.

Then suddenly a girl comes out of nowhere and runs up to Kagome.

"Kagome Kagome hi what are you doing?"

"oh nothing much just counting the days tell school is over, how about you Sango?" Kagome asked not so interested as she sounded.

"Oh I been doing the usual you know: sleep, eat, beat Miroku, go shopping then eat, sleep and then start all over again the next day." Sango replied a little too fast.

'I wonder if Sango seriously hates Miroku as she leads on…. Time for a little digging!'

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she stared at her wild-eyed friend with a little smiled that seriously was creeping every old person they pasted!

"What…when! Where!...oh Sango sorry, I spaced out again didn't I? Kagome mumbled something else that sound a little bit odd "don't think about him don't think about him" she chanted this over and over again only Sango heard every word she just said and was smiling as if she was about to do something evil to a special someone…..(who on earth could that be)

Inuyasha's POV

'why the hell did I just do that to Kagome! Oh shit she is going to kill me this time! Oi I am as dead as Miroku is when I see him!' (Hmmm I wander what he could have done to get Inuyasha mad at him and Kagome!)

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Asked a dark haired boy in what seemed the boy was wearing a PINK dress with ponies and clips in his hair.

"Hahahaha. What. Happen. Miroku. Did. Rin. Get. To. You. Before. I. could?" Inuyasha said between burst of laughs.

"Hahaha very funny Inuyasha for your information she told me that you paid her with CANDY no less to get her to do this to me right before I had to go to school." Miroku tried not to excited to see Inuyasha reply.

Inuyasha had just collected himself enough to answer seriously. "Oi why wouldn't I after finding out what you did to Kagome. If I was you I would be far away as you from me... This reminds me you have 10 seconds before you regret what you did."

"W-wait Inuyasha let me explain." Miroku said in record time 4 seconds. (hmm I the writer and I wonder what happen are you?)

"Fine you have 3 minutes before I kill you and make sure you don't breathe again." Inuyasha replied trying to keep his fist from finding Miroku's face "accidentally"

"o-ok 1) I think your being a little overdramatic 2) what happened with Kagome was a complete 'accidently' you know she tripped over her own feet trying to race home before you decided to go to her house and scare her mom to death I just happened to be there to catch and happened to accidently brush her ass while she was getting up which got me a slap in the face and her screaming 'PEVERT' " Miroku seemed more nervous when Inuyasha decided to bunch his fist!

Oh no what has Miroku gotten himself into!


	2. run MIROKU! HERE COMES ME ARMY!

_**$ Inuyasha trouble is coming! $**_

_Thank you for some of the reviews here is the next chapter it is a bit longer than the one before it!_

_Author's notes:_ jellyfish'confetti (thank_ you I do enjoy making people and animals laugh!)_

_Disclaim: I do not Own Inuyasha or the other Characters if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now!_

"And is that it if so I will give you 1 minute to run away as fast as your little legs can carry you….." Inuyasha said with not the least bit of worry that he won't find Miroku sooner rather than later

Miroku ran as fast as he can to the school to go hide behind a defenseless human girl hoping that Inuyasha won't hurt a girl (would he?)

Kagome POV

"SANGO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LOCKER!" Kagome reply trying to contain her anger with Sango.

"You know you were going to do that to your locker anyway I just sped up the process and besides he only as his shirt off not like he is naked or anything." Sango replied not worried about what Kagome might do to get her back.

" I know I Know but seriously what if Inuyasha saw this I would die of embarrassment and then what would you do with nobody to help you kick Miroku's ass once and awhile" Kagome said this without knowing Inuyasha was stand right behind her.

"Kagome_ Kagome, look behind you….." _Sango whispered to Kagome

Kagome turned around only to scream

"Kagome what where you talking about with Sango and how'd you die of embarrassment?" Inuyasha said trying not to yell

"N-nothing Inuyasha absolutely nothing…" Kagome stuttered

"KAGOME I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LIEING TO ME" Inuyasha got mad enough to yell at poor Kagome

"Inuyasha are you yelling at me?" Kagome said with a lace of threat in her voice

"Ummm NO" Inuyasha replied suddenly

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled then burst out laughing when Inuyasha came back up with cement in his mouth

"That hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said rubbing his head after spitting out cement

"Well serves you right ignoring me this morning." Kagome said but did she mean it?

"Well sorry if I was too busy to talk trying to get to school to kill Miroku." Inuyasha said almost mad enough to yell AGAIN.

"What did Miroku do this time Inuyasha?" Sango said with curiosity written all over her face!

"Ask Kagome I have to get to class." Inuyasha said and walked off to class.

"Dam it I forgot he is in my class god kill me now!" Kagome said while trying not to stare at the pictures of Inuyasha without a shirt 'HELLO ABS' was all Kagome was thinking sense see them when she opened her locker.

"Kagome what did Miroku do?" Sango said

" Well…" Kagome mumbled

Inuyasha POV

' well dam haven't see Miroku again sense this morning well sense class has started already might as well bother Kagome and Sango its fun to see them mad.'

**NOTE**

**Hey kagome whatcha doing**

_Inuyasha leave me alone!_

Inuyasha is it **your** life's mission to bother us?

**Maybe it is my life's mission but yet I can never stop no matter what happens sooo did you find out what Miroku did?**

_Inuyasha don't push it!_

Yes and trust me he will be dead once I see him!

**Not if I get there first them he be most liking in his grave resting while dance like a lunatic**

_You __**can't **__dance Inuyasha and why will you kill him when you can pay a group of girls to beat him to where the only thing left is his shoes?_

Have to agree with Kagome on that one! Good luck getting him before my army of girls that hate PERVERTS get him. Hey kagome want to join my army?

_**Hello ladies and Inuyasha did you miss me**_

**Hey Miroku are you ready to die?**

_Yep die you PERVERT!_

Better run before I get you

_**Well I see this isn't a welcome back party sooo I am just going to…..**_

Miroku makes a dash for an exit

Oh no what will they do next! Tell next time cya!

Review me and I will write faster! MAYBE


	3. Kinkyho!

**I am soooo sorry don't kill I am sorry I didn't upload for 2 days… *dodges knife* HEY I SAID DON'T KILL ME! Waaaaaaai don't hate me plwease *sniff sniff* and if you don't hate me guess what I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER THE LONGEST JUST SO I WILL NOT DIE ;) now then review if you want to see some fluff and please put the characters you want them to be with tootles!**

**Disclaim: stupid, stupid me Waaaaaaai I just wanted to say *sniff sniff* that *sniff* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA WAAAAAAAI!**

**$ KINKY-HO $**

Oh no what will they do next! Tell next time cya!

Review me and I will write faster! MAYBE

Inuyasha POV

'Dam it I missed him!' Inuyasha

Regular POV

Kagome the beauty with raven color hair was sitting at her chair when something (more like someone) caught her eye.

"Sensei-Chan may I be excused?" Kagome blurted out without thinking.

"Sure be back in time for the test." Sensei the old coot said while giving her a hallway pass.  
"Thank you Sensei-Chan!" Kagome called while running out of the classroom.

Inuyasha POV

'What is up with Kagome she never leaves class without a purpose? Maybe I should follow her? Oh well I wait tell after class' (a/n I know what you guys are thinking " this is so not Inuyasha!" let's just say that Inuyasha isn't well prepared to see if Kagome ran after Miroku and NO THIS IS NOT A kag/Miro duhhhh read the god dam summary! Sorry I did not mean to lose my temper! Back to the story!)

Kagome POV

I ran until I saw her sister Kikyo.

"Kikyo what are you doing here!" I screamed at her

"Is that anyway to greet you twin SISTER!" The slightly uglier girl with straight hair called back (Kikyo)

"YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU KILLED FATHER!" Kagome was on the verge of tears she hated yelling at her sister HATED IT but she had nothing else that was more important than trying to revenge her father's death!

" ha what are you going to do hit me with your arrows you don't have the guts to kill me you never did even when you walked in on me stabbing father." The girl replied with lighting speed!

" d-don't you dare mention father you are a disgrace to the family name killing our father I told everyone that it was a burglar that he threaten t-to kill you if I told anyone…. Yet you have the guts to call yourself my sister TWIN AT THAT!" Kagome had tears running down her face at this.

Inuyasha POV

'I smell Kagome crying someone is hurting her!' I run out of the class not bothering to talk to teacher for a pass I just ran until I saw her well two of them anyway…. One looked cold hearted while watch one of them cry.

Kagome POV

"Don't talk to me like that I am your elder Kagome dearest." The girl replied noticing that Inuyasha was hiding behind the tear

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER I REFUSE TO EXCEPT THAT YOU ARE! I-I- I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled as she cried and cried she fell to her knees crying wishing that father was there to comfort her.

"Oh really Kagome you dare say that to your own sister shame on you after all you know god dam well that I can kill you with the lift of my finger." The girl with no heart replied

"you you lost the right to call yourself my sister" Kagome started getting up " you never loved the family you had after killing him you ran so I wouldn't kill you the next time I saw you, after all I was the best miko out of us! But no you just had to run I would have enjoyed killing you for ruining my whole life when I saw you kill father all I could think was 'dad dad wake up wake up!' but when I looked again you were smiling, SMILING! YOU KILL OUR DAD AND LAUGHED AT ME AND HIM AND DISAPPEARED NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN BUT YOU DARE COME BACK TO FACE YOUR BLOOD IN A WAR YOU HAVE NO DIGNETY DO YOU? DO YOU?" Kagome was about to explode with anger when she heard someone behind her say "Kagome…"

Inuyasha POV

Kagome the flower that never dare hurt someone was threatening to kill her sister after what happened to her father years ago I couldn't believe my eyes I was going to try and calm her by saying her name so I said "Kagome…."

She looked back to where I was with tears in her eyes not anger, hatred

"Innu-INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she step toward him but then she screamed in agony! Inuyasha ran to her screaming "KAGOME!"

Kagome POV

I knew once I saw Inuyasha that he heard everything I wanted him to comfort me so I screamed his name and tried to walk toward him but then I felt it Kikyo's energy hit me in full force to where it was hard for me to breathe all I could do was scream in agony when I heard Inuyasha scream my name I tried to get up but I couldn't until I heard Inuyasha say something when I closed my eyes he said

"Kagome don't leave me love don't leave me." Inuyasha said with hurt in his voice

All I could do was say one thing and one thing only "Inuyasha _let __**me**_ _go_ unless you wish to get hurt when I unleash my powers."

He quickly let go and watched me get up and stare at Kikyo who was utterly shock by the look of her face!

"Kikyo sister dear it takes more than that to kill me." I felt my energy come out I watched as Kikyo fell to the ground.

"Kikyo I will let you be if you leave me AND my friends alone do you understand?" I didn't want to kill her so why not let her live in fear of me?

"o-oh-k-Kay Kagome please stop please" that's all Kagome had to hear from Kikyo to pull all her magic back in and watch as Kikyo got up with a smile on her lips

' crap she tricked me dam it I can't let my power's go unless I want to die with her shit shit stupid curse why why am I only allowed to let go of my powers once a month shit I am so dead!'

"Ha sister you thought I didn't know about your little curse? Well that was your fault" that's all Kikyo said before she looked toward Inuyasha and smiled

"Inuyasha don't look at her please just don't look or you will regret it when you see me next!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes and she sighed and look toward Kikyo

"you know kinky-Hoe that if you wanted a man's attention you should really try to not take the one man that is mine cause that just gets me hells mad" I said this with a gleam in my eyes as I I looked up and called my bow and arrows to come (a/n I give Kagome a new power so what SUE ME!)

"Ha I see you gotten far in your Miko training bitch" Kikyo replied with a smirk

Inuyasha POV

'Did I just hear Kagome call me her man? Shit I wish I could open my eyes but I have a feeling that if I did that Kagome would HATE ME'

I mumbled something to the sound of "she_ may be a __**bitch**__ but she is my __**bitch**_"

Kagome POV

'ok I am going to ignore the bitch part of what Inuyasha said and focus on the **she is my bitch**' after that all I could do was think of how he just basically called me his!

"Thank you Inuyasha thank you but I am afraid that I can't answer you because I have a sister to deal with" that's all I said then turned toward Kikyo

"So you wish to fight _sister_? If so come and get me!" I know how to get to Kikyo she hates it when I tease her about her powers and then what she doesn't know that with my bow and arrow every time her magic hits me it will just hurt her.

"really is that wise Kagome nod if you are sure cause you know I will hurt you beyond compare to you almost dying after what that Niroku 'incident' ha" that was all Kikyo had to say to make me flinch

I nodded and took a step forward knowing this might backfire on me I heard Kikyo say a spell I never heard them I felt the force of the power but 'as long as I can stand straight I know I can stay alive huh I swear I heard Inuyasha curse WAIT INUYASHA IS AFFECTED BY HER POWER SHIT SHIT!' I ran in front of Inuyasha to protect him with my body I whispered "Inuyasha open your eyes and look at me and only me" as I turned toward him knowing that Kikyo will take this advantage of me and put her powers in full force but I stayed straight and had my arrows on my back and a bow in my hands as I looked at Inuyasha he opened his eyes

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha open your eyes and look at me and only me" Kagome said with fear in her voice that had to obey as I opened my eyes I saw that her eyes were filled with love as she protected me with her power and body that I just had to do something I looked at her and said one thing hoping that she would catch on

"K-kagome" is all I said and I knew right then Kagome knew what I meant.

I leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips

Normal POV

As the couple kissed Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and but her whole into the kiss only to find that her Miko powers grew stronger that Kikyo attack only felt like a poke that wouldn't stop as they kissed Kikyo cursed knowing what was happening and ran off. As the poke turned into nothing the couple pulled apart for air and the next thing you know they are both wondering what the hell just happened.

**MWAHAHAHA IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED REVIEW AND IT SHALL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! *dodges knife and chair* hey do you want to know that badly? * Sees viewers nod and scream yes* fine fine if you want to know that bad I shall continue the chapter you greedy pigs!**

Normal POV

The couple made their way to Kagome's mom who was a priestess until she married and had 2 twin kids that she passed all her power's to thought the oldest got most of the power (a/n Kagome was the first born if you guys were wondering!) As they walked into Kagome's house Kagome yelled something in Japanese that only her mother knew what she was saying

Kagome POV

"おかあちゃん！ママは私と 犬夜叉に何地獄が起こった!" That was all Kagome said when she saw her mom burst through the doors screaming "カゴメ！あなたはあなたの力を成長させることができる一人を見つけたあなたの仲間を発見！私はあなたに私の恋人のように誇りに思います!" Kagome froze when her mother said this (by the way if you can't read this here is what they said Kagome "momma! Momma what just happened with me and Inuyasha!" while Miko (the mom) said "Kagome! You found your mate you found the one person that could make your powers grow! I am so proud of you my sweetie!" you're welcome they will not be talking like this anymore!)

"Kagome what did your mom say? Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha was wondering what happened but all I could do was look at my mom when she said that

"Momma I thought you said it was a legend! You are not telling me that Inuyasha is my other magic half! If he is then how come I didn't even sense his magic!" I screamed at my mom

"What other half Kagome what are you guys talking about!" Inuyasha sounded desperate so I turned toward him and I said one thing

"Inuyasha you are my mate." I looked at his face as it flickered to different emotion first surprise then sadness then happy but lastly it stayed at anger the one thing I hoped wouldn't happen.

"I am not yours you are not mine." Inuyasha said it as if he was trying to keep me from hugging me or loving him.

Inuyasha POV

"I am not yours you are not mine" that's all I said and I saw the expression Kagome was trying to hide when I said that she was hurt it was written on her face

'K-kagome'

'**You hurt mate'**

'She is not our mate!'

'**Keep saying that you don't want guilt so you lie'**

'I am not lying!'

"SHE IS NOT MY MATE!"

'Oh shit! I said that out loud'

"K-Kagome I –" I tried to talk but she cut me off

"Save it Inuyasha!"

**THERE ARE YOU HAPPY! You better be I just wasted all 2 hours writing and editing this! Review if you want the next chapter tomorrow don't forget who do you want to have the next fluffy moment!**

**What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome will they get together or will they be apart for all eternity (ok seriously we all know I would not rip them apart but that is beside the point!) geez you guys are all very quite what if I offer 3 chapters put in one! * sees everyone jump up and scream yes* ok ok review and I shall get it to you by tomorrow you guys are lucky I love ya to death! Oh and in the next time I post YES IT WILL HAVE SOME OF WHAT NIROKU HAS TO DO WITH KAGOME**


	4. AN

**I am so sorry! I got my computer tooken away because I didn't clean my room for 3 weeks today was the last day so I got to go on this is just a A/N not a chapter I promise that I will finish and I will make it 20 pages long just for you!**

**Inuyasha " come on stupid bitch get to work what gonna happen to me!"**

**Kagome " shut the fuck up you asshole you basically said you don't love me! Asshole!"**

**Inuyasha " b-but she made me say it kagome!"**

**Author " you guys can't shut the hell up can you! Kagome give the mother fucker a break I made him say that! And Inuyasha stop being a jackass I am going to take my sweet time (not really I will hurry as fast as I can!) now go fuck each other I see you soon!" **

**Characters randomly disappear!**

**Author " see ya later (within the next two days!) bye Inuyasha fans!"**


	5. Ppregnant

**Hello long times no see well I am so sorry that I been gone for like EVER! Just don't kill me or TIFA is a don dit oh so don't kill me! * Knife is thrown* AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE! If you will stop fucking trying kill me I will by tomorrow have another 20 pages to make it up got it you're so fucking lucky that I love y'all to death or else I end it here and now.**

**Inuyasha"fuck dude just get to the story bitch!"**

**Kagome "I hate to say it but I agree with Inuyasha just in a nicer way!"**

**Author "God you guys ganging up on me? How dare you I am THE AUTHOR THE GREATOUS (not really)"**

**Sango "Hey am I going to be in this chapter?"**

**Miroku "I believe I should make an appearance too."**

**Author "What the hell are you guys! Are you the god dam writer! MIROKU GET THAT FUCKEN HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS OR ELSE!"**

**Miroku "Or else what lovely author?"**

**Author "HENTAI! (SLAPS MIROKU HARD) YOU DUMP ASS HEY SANGO I LET YOU MAKE AN APPEARANCE IF YOU DEAL WITH THIS PERVERTIVE ASS RIGHT HERE (POINTS TO MIROKU)"**

**Sango "Got it! Oh Miroku I give you a 5 second head start…. HENTAI! (SLAPS AND PUNCHS Miroku!)WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!"**

**Miroku " but dearest Sango I thought you meant 5 seconds of touch then you'd let me go was I mistaken?" (He looks innocent is he? NO WAY IN HELL)**

**Author "Dudes shut the fuck up its time for the god dam chapter!"**

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha *stares at lawyers* but of course these people love to make me cry! I may not own Inuyasha but I do own ****Akari** **you will learn her she is toward the beginning by the way YOU guys are the ones that decided how long my chapters are got it? Well review how long you want the story to go because trust me it will go on as long as I want it to or YOU want it to ;) well sense I getting the feeling you are getting mad! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Previously on Trouble isn't far away**

'Oh shit! I said that out loud'

"K-Kagome I –" I tried to talk but she cut me off

"Save it Inuyasha!"

**Now on TIFA**

**Kagome POV**

After I yelled at Inuyasha I ran up stairs crying and telling my mom to kick him out when I got upstairs I slammed my window close locked but the curtain down and changes into my PJ's when I was readying I went to sleep never wanting to talk to Inuyasha ever again.

**Normal POV**

A week went by and Kagome never saw Inuyasha in that week or the week after.

One day a, drunk Kagome was clumsily making her way to her house when she ran into what she thought was a rock wall.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was walking home when something ran into me as I looked down and a raven-haired green eyed (a/n yes I changed her eye color) looked up and stared up at me I froze when I heard her giggle and saw it was Kagome

"Hehehe Puppy!" Kagome said a little slurry and high pitch voice

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" I said a little worried for her she seemed drunk I might have to take her home….

"OMG A TALKING PUPPPY HOW CUTE! Silly puppy of course I am ka-go-me" Kagome screamed excitingly at me.

"Come on Kagome I take you home."

'Stupid wench why is she drunk she could easily get raped'

**Normal POV**

As Inuyasha jumped through Kagome's window Kagome was whimpering as if she was afraid of him. When they got inside Kagome started talking to Inuyasha about weird things he wish never to speak of….. ( a/n I know you guys are all wondering what the hell happened to Inuyasha in the weeks he hasn't see Kagome well he has been seeing Kikyo I know I know but come on he thought it was the next best thing sense Kagome wouldn't talk to him)  
" oh Inu-chan!" Kagome said trying to be flirty while being drunk (oh no this can't be good)

Kagome started moving toward Inuyasha swaying her hips

"K-Kagome! What are you d-doing!'

Kagome reached Inuyasha rubbed his ears and then she did the unthinkable! (not really) she kissed Inuyasha

Being Inuyasha he just was so enhanced by her kiss he started kissing back.

Kagome started unbuttoning him out of his red button-up shirt when she felt him purr this excited her so much that she quickens the pace. Within the first 3 minutes she had the shirt off on the floor.

As Inuyasha separated their mouths so he could get Kagome out of the tight curvy dress she was wearing as soon as he saw her back he froze there was a bruise on her back as if someone had kick punched or hit her in some way when she was turning around

"_Kagome...who hit you?" Inuyasha said trying to contain his anger at whoever hit her_

" Inu-chan it was Kouga h-he got mad that I wouldn't allow him to touch me yesterday so he hit me when I turned to run away…." She said but she ever so wanted Inuyasha to erase the pain.

"It's ok Kaggie" Inuyasha said this then kissed the bruise and continued to undress her and kiss his way down tell he hit her hip then came back up and turned Kagome to face him as this happened Kagome quickly striped off her panties loving the feel of Inuyasha's skin.

**LEMON ALERT SKIP TELLS YOU SEE BOLD WORDS IF YOU WISH NOT TO SEE THIS WELL READ THIS!**

Kagome's nipples pearled while she felt Inuyasha kiss her neck while turning her around. As she started breathing harder she felt his erection against her belly as he kissed her from her lips down her neck pausing at the crock of her neck and nibbled at it and kissed a trail to one pinkish nipple he kissed the nipple and teased the other with his thumb and forefinger. The nipple tasted so good that he encased the whole nipple in his mouth working it with his tongue until he heard Kagome moan and arch to where the nipple is more in his mouth.

"_In-uyash_a!" Kagome moaned

Inuyasha understood what Kagome wanted he lifted his mouth from Kagome's nipple and was going to relieve her as he took Kagome Virginity she moaned and screamed his name 2 minutes later after thrusting IN and OUT she finally screamed her release as she climaxed. As Inuyasha felt her muscles contract around his shaft (aka dick) he moaned Kagome's name and as soon as it was done Kagome fell asleep

**NO MORE LEMON LOL BACK TO NON-LEMON!**

As Inuyasha got dressed and left Kagome he was hoping she think of it as a dream he couldn't believe he had done it.

**Kagome's POV**

It's been 2 weeks and every day I wake up and eat to end up throwing it up I know Inuyasha left right after sex but well I am getting really suspious(I know its spelt wrong so sew me!) so I going to call Sango.

*Takes phone out and calls Sango.*

"_Hello this is Sango how's it going?"_

"Sango this is very important I need you to come over right away and bring me a blanket, sprite and pregnancies test."

"_Pregnancies test what the fuck! I am on my way!"_

Later on when Sango arrives

"Who the fuck did this to you Kagome!" Sango yelled as Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha did it but he didn't mean to I was drunk and all..." oh shit covering my mouth

"HE TOOK AVANTAGE OF YOU BECAUSE YOU WHERE DRUNK THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN YOU ALLOWED KAUGA HIT YOU AND HIT YOU!" Sango was screaming enough to where her mom came in

"Hello Sango, Kagome are the test done yet?" Miko said hoping for a yes so she can have her grandkids

"Yes mom and they say….."

**That is one chapter here is the next one I promised you guys are so mean like seriously I am doing this because I fear for my life! **

**Inuyasha "Just get along with the chapter"**

**Kagome "Sniff, Sniff Inuyasha you bastard we did it and you leave as soon as I fall asleep you jackass!"**

**Inuyasha "Kagome you know that she made me do it correct?"**

**Kagome "Oh ya duhhhh you would never leave me! Right Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha "Oh umm ya I would never leave the best girl I ever had in my bed!"**

**Kagome "How many girls have been in your bed and which one was in it before me!"**

**Inuyasha "Author a little help here!"**

**Author "shut the hell up! Here the chapter you good for nothing hobos!"**

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own ****Akari**** you will find out in this chapter who she is!**

Kagome "S-Sango it says positive!"

Sango "WHAT THE HELL WHERE IS THAT INUYASHA!"

Miko "Awwww sweetie now what are you going to do?"

Kagome "Mom I-I think I have to move soon rather than later."

Sango " I move with her Mrs.Higurashi so she won't get hurt…..we can move to my cousin Kanna and Kagura they live in Tokyo, Japan I know it's a long way from here but they will welcome us with open arms." (They live in America if you do not know that)

Kagome "awwww I love Kanna she is so Kawaaii! Please momma."

Miko "fine but you have to be back for visits you hear."

Kagome/Sango "THANK YOU MIKO!"

Miko " awwww no problem I miss you, you better start packing everything you want to take and I say fast you don't want you know who to show up."

Kagome "Yes ma I believe we can take the private jet from father's business? Oh don't worry momma will be back to take over the business from papa."

Miko "ok don't worry Hun I see you soon and yes you will take the private jet just don't tell anyone but 1 friend each got it and make sure they don't tell anyone GOT IT?"

Sango/Kagome "yes ma'm"

*Miko leaves*

Kagome "I will tell Ayame who you going to tell?"

Sango "I tell Miroku and I make him swear not to tell Inuyasha nothing trust me Kagome."

Kagome "Alright let's get packed"

***AFTER PACKING***

Kagome "Ok I will go call Ayame. And we can go to the mall and I will tell her."

Sango "We all know where Miroku is I go tell him see you soon when we get back we are leaving got it Kagome?"

Kagome "Got it I leave a note for my mom she might give it to Inuyasha for me."

**WITH KAGOME AT THE MALL **

Kagome "Ayame I am pregnant and I leaving to japan."

Ayame "KAGOME DON'T LEAVE ME TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Kagome "Why?"

Ayame "Kouga has been none stop bothering me about not letting him touch me!"

Kagome "He didn't hit you did he?"

Ayame "know he said nothing did nothing but PLEASE take me with you!"

Kagome "Ok you can come Ayame because you're my bestie I txt Sango."

Ayame "Thank you and you know that I already have my things packed I was planning to buy a ticket to Canada."

Kagome "Ha-ha ok come on we have to get to my place ok? Let's go!"

Ayame "May I sing our song?"

Kagome "Sure Ay-am-e"

Ayame _"We are family I got all my sisters with me we are family oh yaaaaaaaa!"_

Kagome "Ha-ha lets go Ayame!"

**WITH SANGO AT MIROKU HIDE OUT**

Sango "I didn't know JACKASS will be here Miroku."

Inuyasha "What did I do wench?"

Sango "God just shut up Miroku I need to tell you something in private!"

Miroku "Ok Inuyasha can you leave please."

Inuyasha "Keh!"

*Inuyasha leaves*

**WITH INUYASHA **

'What the hell is wrong with that bitch?'

As Inuyasha listens he only hears fragments.

Sango "Kagome …..pregnant…..i…..to….Japan…. bye Miroku"

Inuyasha "What the hell I don't know if she is pregnant with Miroku's baby oh well not my life not my mate not my girl."

**At home**

Kagome " I just finished my note let's get going Ayame, Sango!"

**After Kagome Ayame Sango leave Inuyasha just finds out!**

Inuyasha "What! She left with Sango why the hell did she leave everyone said she was sick she shouldn't be leaving and how did she get 3 last minute tickets I bet she lying I go there and may sure!"

**Inuyasha goes to Kagome's house**

Inuyasha "KAGOME COME OUT KAGOME!"

Miko "Yo bastard she gone but here the fucking note she left you and don't even try to follow her she or me or anyone are not going to tell you where she left 2 jackass!"

Inuyasha "What the fuck is up your ass Miko!'

Miko "fuck you! AKI WE GOT A FUCKIN STALKER OUTSIDE LOOKING FOR KAGOME BUT HE WON'T FUCKING LEAVE EVEN WHEN SHE IS GONE!"

Inuyasha "What he fuck lady!"

Miko "You got 10 seconds before he goes down there and kills you better run!"

Aki "MOTHER FUCKER BETTER LEAVE MY FUCKING HOUSE OR I WILL KILL HIS RETARDED ASS!'

*Inuyasha runs with Kagome's note*

As soon as Inuyasha gets to his house he reads the note

_Dear, Inuyasha _

_You are most likely wondering where I am. But I am afraid I can't tell you I am sorry_

_Do not worry I will explain everything and why I left in this note!_

_I am no longer willing to go through the pain of you dating the ass of my sister Kikyo that crossed the line_

_I am not going to go to school where people call me a slut because I wouldn't let anyone fuck me and they just tell people that I fuck for money which I don't and you know that! And yes I remember it and yes I liked it and yes I will miss you and no I didn't tell anyone but Sango and Ayame oh and sango told Miroku_

_You are going to hate once I say this but I am pregnant with what I believe cause Ayame told me your twins she won't tell me the sex and that's how I like it._

_I know your mad but I do not want you to not find happiness because I am pregnant with what I think are yours but I may be wrong I was raped the night I saw you._

_The man that raped me was Kouga that is why I have the bruise on my back when I was trying to run….._

_Kill him for me oh wait don't Ayame said she will kill him when she gets back _

_I am soooooo sorry Inuyasha please don't get mad_

_We will see eachother soon I promise!_

_Love,_

_Kagome __Higurashi_


	6. combined stories

**That is the second chap I know its short and all but come on what do you expect me to do well I will tell you 1 thing the next chap is from the future around 3 years. And it is with Kagome**

** Inuyasha "fuck this when do I show up and when will you stop making me the bad guy asshole!"**

**Author "Kagome is not here so I don't think it is wise to anger me!"**

**Inuyasha "Feh whatever hurry up jackass!"**

**Disclaim : I do not own Inuyasha but I do own ****Akari****, and****Jiro**** ha-ha I keep putting new names I know its driving you guys crazy! But any who I just wanted to tell you that yes if your wondering I will be putting in something that you will fine utterly shocking in this chapter you are lucky I doing this well the lawers are getting mad that me make disclaim so long so bye *screams at lawyers* SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JACK UP PEOPLE IN BLACK I DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT! Oh shit put that stuffy down! NOOOO don't throw inu around NOOOOO MY POOR STUFFY! FINE I SHUT UP AND GET TO MY STORY!**

**Well here is the story!**

**I left but am I happy?**

**Kagome POV 3 years later!**

A grumpy human miko with raven hair got up and walked over to the noise that sounded like crying she thought it was Sango crying over Miroku again

Its been 3 years sense she seen him and I got word yesterday that I have 1 year tell I must take over the business so I thought she would be happy but yet she cries every night and I don't like that.

I picked up one of the crying little creatures. Her name is Akari she is beautiful she has my hair but Inuyasha's ears my green eyes but Inuyasha's Anger and stubbornness but she is kind hearted no matter who did something wrong she always forgive them she is 3 but acts like a 6 year old her brother is the total opposite.

Jiro is her brother he has silver hair golden eyes but black ears he is kind never saw him get angry unless you forced him to act mad he did get my stubbornness but he always ready to help me or Akari he dislikes his dad because he hasn't come for me. Its time I told them why I left….

As I put Akari down I heard Sango come in and pick up the Third baby….. I don't bother telling her to put the baby down but I know it was no use Sango was determined to get the baby to like her. (If you're wondering who it is I not going to tell you! You will find out later)

As I feed all the babies I started packing I had just told the kids we are leaving earlier than planned they just wanted to see their father and who was I to deny my little angels? As I finished packing I confronted Sango about her crying here's what happened.

Kagome "Sango you have been acting up what's wrong? You keep crying and I don't like it what is wrong and don't bother lying to me!"

Sango " Kagome I don't know if I can face him he said that he will always love me but yet I found out h-he is fucking almost everyone in the city!"

Kagome "Sango it is ok I sure he was just trying to move on but never was able to."  
Sango "I'll go but for you only Kagz!"

Kagome "Oh Sango what am I going to do with you?"

Sango "Scold me like a child then say you wove me!"

Kagome "You know me to well!"

Sango "Who doesn't?"

I felt bad so I muttered "Inuyasha."

After that we never spoke of him as for my kids 1 of them denied going because he/she claims that his/her father wouldn't want him/her for what he/she is or how he/she looks. (Hahaha thought I give the sex away you will have to wait for when Inuyasha shows up; P) As I got in the car with everyone and arrive at the private jet. I couldn't wait for what my mom had planned for me. I swear by the look on Sango's face she was going to burst out laughing I was wearing my giddy face that made me look as if I was mental. But oh well as we got on the plane I got a phone call.

**NORMAL POV**

As the raven haired girl answered the phone she froze when she heard the voice.

"_hey Kagome…."_

_** Mwahahahahahahahahahahah you shall never no who was on the phone mwahahahahahaha lol that's the end of the chapter but sense I got some girl private messaging me I decided to give you guys a short story its something I heard a lot about so be prepared for a blast this chapter is 2 stories combined!**_

Who is to love who is to hate?

Kagome POV

As I looked at my mom I feared her end coming she was dying and I knew it my father was already dead he died 3 years ago. My mom went through so much in those years…. In the end I believe I was the one that lead her here….

My young bother came in the room as I was staring at mother she looked so weak and pale.

"_k-kagome please don't cry I will miss you-uu." _Mother said this to me at the worst moments she had told me she will die….

"momma don't leave us please!" I screamed

" Sis calm down ma don't leave we need you after all you are the queen of the kingdom….and you know kagome can't take over unless she marries.." Souta said this with a little worry in his tone.

"_*cough* that is why I am having your godfather Nuraku find you a husband K-kagome *cough*" Mother said this and I started to worry!_

" ok momma I don't want you to forget us when you leave and we won't forget you…..Goodbye momma I will miss you." I could feel the pricks of tears about to come as I said goodbye to momma.

" Goodbye mommy I will miss you with all my heart and don't worry I will protect Kagome no matter what ok?" Souta said this with a protected tone at the metion of my protection.

" _goodbye my loving children I just want you to remember me bye look in my closet and pick what you want before someone wants them burned…G-goodbye….." _Those where the last words I heard my mother say to me when she died me and Souta ran to the closet and looked at the things she had in there there was jewelry that I was to happy to take from Souta there were only 3 things I took and souta took 3 things here is what we got.

_ I got_

_A necklace that was a simple gold chain with a heart charm on it on the back it said 'to my love to my heart tell death do us part' it was the necklace my mother got on her wedding day from father_

_The next was a headband that was as shiny as the stars and as golden as the sun._

_The last thing I got was a ring it was a simple white dimond ring that had my mothers name on and my fathers name but I did nothing but smiled those where just the jewels_

_I also took a yellow bag that strapped around my waist and that I could put anything in that it would not gain weight and would not look as if anything was in it._

_ My brother_

A pocket book that had everything you ever wanted to know at a turn of a page

A hat that covered the dead giveaway for our family our ears we special ears they are dog ears mine are black while the tips are blue my bros are black with gold tips

I may not know much but I know not to show my ears unless my life or the kingdom is in danger to strangers.

** WHEN NURAKU COMES (I DON'T CARE IF his name is spelt wrong!)**

I was sitting on the bench in the garden talking with my brother who was talking about how the hat hurt his ears when he wears it and get mad when I only gave to wear a simple cloth that ties around my head to cover my ears (you know what servants for a long time ago wore?) but when he think people know who we are we have to but on our seal that shows us to anyone **but** family members that we are human. As we where discussing the ear problem my godfather's servant Kanna came up to me and said that Nuraku has called a meeting so we are to go there eminently. As me and my brother got there I entered the door only to hear the most dishonor that my family could ever have

" Ah here comes the future Queen and my future Wife." Nuraku said with a smirk

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yelled a lord know as Hojo he has been asking me to marry him for 2 years but each time I decline now I wish I hadn't….

"Boy you heard me she resembles her mother which is the women I just so happened to be in love with when she married my brother Aki…." Exclaimed Nuraku enjoying the discuss written all over my face..

"When is the wedding Nuraku-sama?" I wanted to know how many days I had of freedom

"Tonight you shall be married to me!" Nuraku said excitedly

"b-but what about my wedding gifts!" I was trying to buy time so I could escape eventually

"Fine what do you wish to have?" Nuraku sounded a but pissed at that little thing that I mentioned

"I wish for a kimono that shines like the sun, one that glows like the moon, one that sparkles like the stars and finally as a final layer a fur coat made from all the animals in the kingdom." I said hoping he'd either yell at me saying no or that he'd say yes and give me time for escape.

"As you wish my flower you will have all these things within the week and once you have it all I shall marry you." He looked as pissed as he ever will be in all his life. He got up and planned on have people make these kimonos and fur pelt fast.

Within the next day 2 days he came to me one night bearing 1 kimono it was the one that shine like the sun.

" I think I deserve a thank you kiss." He said to be with a little smirk


	7. NIRAKU RETURNS

**If you want me to finish the story write a review! Anywho can anyone guess what type of hanyou the 3 child is leave review to this and in the next chap I shall review it! Thank y'all are the best any town folk can ask for! LOVE PIE CHOCOLATE AND CAKE DO YOU!?**

**Inuyasha: are you high because I thought we were suppose to start a chapter here?**

**Author: shut the fuck up got it or I will make you fuck Kikyo infront of kagome**

**Inuyasha: no kagome will kill me she most likely is about to sense in the story I had to leave her!**

**Kagome:*holds a Inuyasha doll and starts stabbing it with a needle* I hate you I hate you I hate you!**

**Inuyasha: see don't make her hurt me more dude!**

**Author: ehh that sounds like a personal problem I don't deal with those any whoser loser here is the capter MIROKU GET THAT HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha *mumbles about something* I will soon mwahahahahahahaha**

Kagz POV

I froze and stuttered his name " Nur-aku.."

"_thought you could leave me kagome! Well let me tell you that no matter where you go I will find you and hurt you for leaving nobody can protect you when they think that I am dead now can they?"_

" GO TO HELL NURAKU I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT ME OR MY KIDS!"

"_You say that now but what about when I threaten who you love most will you do as I say? You know it be ashame if something happen to your mother or the kids…"_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A GRAVE!"

"_Is that so well I hate to end this lovely call but I feel like I tired of your stupid little rant so goodbye __**love**_."

As soon as he said that I dropped my phone as sango came up to me she looked worried I brushed the look she gave me and picked up my phone and texted the only man I knew would talk to me if I told him that me and the kids are in trouble he'd come running

'_inuyasha its kagome I need to tell you something it is important txt me back soon love kagome'_

A few minutes later I got a text I looked at it and felt tears form in my eyes

'_I know its you but why would I help you after what you have done to me I wish I never met you! I hate you goodbye'_

I texted him back as fast as I could

' _I LEFT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME THAT MORNING AFTER WHAT WE DID! AND I FOUND OUT SOMETHING THAT I KNEW WOULD MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL SO I RAN WITHOUT TELLING AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

As I put my phone down it vibrated I looked at it and saw he was calling me I sighed and answered it

" This is kagome speaking what can I do for you."

' _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED T O YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT TELL ME NOW!'_

"nice to talk to ya to and here I tell you but first are you still with Kinky-ho?"

"_she is your sister and you call her that god seriously and no I dumped her after I find her fucking some dude in my bed now tell me what happened before you left me!"_

As soon as I heard the left me I felt terrible I said the only thing I could

" I am sorry Inu-chan I didn't mean to hurt you I swear but any way here what happened to me that caused me to leave with sango I was pregnant with twins(ya I know he already knew that from the letter but lets just say he thought they were someone elses not his) and well they are your oh and here is another surpised it turned out to be triplets I wanted to tell you inperson but I told you in a letter I sorry but I the other reason is once I found out some man that was know as Koga's best friend was mad that I got pregnant and they weren't koga's kids so he abused me right when he found out I left for Tokyo he hunted me down and after the abuse said if I ran I would get it worse so I never got to leaving and coming back to home to you I am sorry inu-chan I did this because I love you."

"_K-kagome calm down I can tell you are crying calm down I want to speak with the kids and I want you to be happy don't worry I will protect you from the bastard he won't touch you I promise now let me speak to the kids."_

" don't make promises you cant keep Akari come talk to daddy."

"wello this is Akari talking what can I do for ywou?"

" _just like your mother when you answer a phone huh Akari."  
_" hehe yep me want to be just like mommy who is business women and loves kids and she woves daddy! Hey daddy do you love mommy?"

" _that's cool and I don't know if I love mommy kiddo put your brother on hun"_

" ok daddy here is Jiro"

"Yo who this and why am I talking to you"

" _ha this is your dad and your talking to me because I your father."_

" if you're my dad then I am santa clause mama said dad left one day when momma was pregnant and she left just farther from you. And if you're my dad then why didn't you try to find mommy and take care of her because of you she got beat almost everyday!"

"_kid calm down for 1 I am your dad I can you got your moms personality and I couldn't come because if I did I knew your mom wouldn't want me there with you guys and I didn't know your mama would get beat because of me but I promise I will protect you and your siblings and your mama."_

"you better or I will find you and hurt you as much as mama was hurt!"

" _I know you will kiddo now put your last sibling on the line."_

" Ok Aki someone is on the phone for you!"

"who the hell is this I am not in the mood for some jackass now hurry up and speak."

I heard aki say this and screamed at (you shall now find out what Aki sex is!) her "young lady that is no langage to say to your father!"

" ya sorry ma sorry pa didn't mean to but I know your hate me when you see me."

"_its ok sunshine why will I hate you?"_

"I look nothing like Akari and Jiro I look to werid that I get teased for looking like this my siblings have just dog ears that everyone finds cute but I have a tail and dog ears and the worst is I got red! Red all over mama says I pretty but I know I am not I have red ears with white tips I have a red tail with a white tip I only wear pink purple and red and white mama says that I look beautiful in anything your going to hate me like everyone else that knows me does!"

"_I am not going to hate my little girl ok I went though that when I was a kid and I bet you are beautiful just the way you are hun and I always will now what else do you want to tell me."_

"I-I tried to cut my tail and ears of yesterday because I knew we be going to you and that if I had a tail and ears that you wouldn't want me so I tried to cut them off but mama saw me and told me I was perfect the way I am but I wanta know the truth papa am I perfect?"

" _nobody is perfect princess but to me and your mother I bet you are perfect."_

" thank you pa I love you here is mama."

" _love you to bye."_

" that was sweet Inuyasha thank you. I will see you at the airport our plane lands in 1 hour."

" _your on the plane now and your talking to me don't you know that you could die!"_

"I can't die Inuyasha I have my own jet that will allow me to talk to people jeez."

" _Feh I see you in an hour."_

" Bye Inuyasha I love you."

" _bye kagome."_

When I didn't hear the I love you I closed the phone and tried to not cry as my pups all came around me and fell asleep on my lap and I ended up falling asleep after I saw Ayame and Sango fast asleep after listening to my convo they knew not to ask question ended up watching a movie and falling asleep as soon as it started so I thought better get some rest.

Inu-chan POV

What did I just promises dam demon blood once I found out she was getting beaten and she had my kids I got all over protective and promised things that I might not be able to fulfill dam and what kids tries to cut off their tail and ears seriously that is just mental god what did I just get myself into! As I drive to the airport I thinking all of the things I just promised to Kagome and the kids as soon as I walk in the door I hear someone call my name and then hear kids screaming

"Inuyasha!"

**Sorry but it the chap ends here don't worry I wont disappear on you ever again sorry! Don't hurt me * sees angry fans grabing knifes and chairs* No if you kill or hurt me this fanfic will be no more!**

***watches as they put down the weapons* REVIEW IF YOOU WANT A CHAPTER BY TOMMROW!**


	8. hurt,Kikyo,Deformed BEAUTIFUL

_**Welcome backs all my lovely fans and reviewers how's it going? GOING GOOD THAT'S GOOD. Well that is good now let's see here I have heard that many people are excited to find out what's next am I right *sees readers grab random things to throw at me* OK OK I WILL START THE CHAPTER RIGHT ABOUT NOW! Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would not be here on a crappy laptop and typing away on a story that my mom disapproves of lol yes my mom does not like how I type my story and is ashamed to call me a writer ;P BUT enough about my life here is the story**_

Kagome's POV

As I got of the plan I felt someone grab me from behind as I turned around I hear sango and Ayame say "RUN" as I hear this I was about to run when I heard " Mommy watch out the mean man is back!"

I turned around where the pressure of the hand on my wrist was and saw the one and only Nuraku with a gleam in his eye showing that he was about to do something that would hurt. I felt my wrist get cut I yelled the name that came to my mind

"Inuyasha!" then all my kids screamed mommy and Aki screamed "DADDY HELP MOMMY DADDY HELP MOMMY!"

Inuyasha POV

Once I hurt my name called I smelt blood and it was Kagome's blood I know that scent anywhere then I heard some little girl scream

"DADDY HELP MOMMY DADDY HELP MOMMY!"

I ran toward the noise to see Kagome bleeding on her wrist and then I see 3 kids crying and yelling mommy sango and Ayame are just standing there trying to reason with Nuraku on to letting Kagome go.

Aki POV

I see daddy and I start trying to calm down my siblings telling them that daddy with protect mommy and that we will live happily ever after once Nuraku is gone. As I see mommy crying I remember one time when we were at the park

_I was sitting on the swing while Jiro and Akari are on the titter totter I see a man walking toward me and I cock my head one way and my ears perk up as he smiles and says " hello there my name is Nuraku and I am your daddy."_

_I frowned and looked at him and said _

"_I am not stupid as you may believe stranger I am very smart for my age I make be 2 but I act like a 7 year old that knows better than to believe stranger who look nothing like me or my siblings. Plus I don't sense that you are a dog demon like my father!"_

_He looked at me with a smirk on his face and said_

"_Do you want to get hurt young lady or will you behave before I hurt you!"_

_I was scared so I screamed "Jiro Akari go get mommy now!"_

_They looked at me with frighten eyes and nodded as they ran to the picnic table where my momma is._

"_Go away or I will hurt you 'Nuraku' if that is your name…."_

"_And how will you do that Aki if you have no powers to hurt me with."_

"_1 how do you know my name 2 I know way more than I look got that mister."_

_He smiled and grabs my arm all I said was "bad move asshole." And with that I purified his arm off he screamed I looked at him and smiled "how's that for a 2 year old." Then I heard mama yell for me as I turned around I got hit in the back with something mama said that it was an arrow that was to purify me but my miko powers protected me and the arrow shot right out of me and toward whoever shot me as I fell forward I heard my momma scream my name and I was in a coma for 4 week and when I woke up I saw my momma crying and holding my hand as my siblings were on my hospital bed asleep in balls at my feet._

After that happened my mom was too afraid to lets us out of her sights unless we were with sango or Ayame. I scream at mommy "Use your powers mommy use your powers!" my mom looked at me a shook her head showing that her powers where not powerful enough. She was crying I think that's when me and my siblings when overboard I look at Nuraku who somehow gotten a new arm and told him "Let go of my mother now or you will regret it." He just laughed at me at then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Inuyasha POV

I looked at my daughter with the red hair and ears and tail and knew she was Aki she was glowing pink and her siblings were glowing blue and purple. As Aki looked like she was going to kill that man who was holding Kagome my eyes grew red then went back to golden as I looked at Kagome who was smiling as she looked at the kids 'WHY THE HELL IS SHE SMILING?' Then the next thing I knew Aki shouted "I give you one last chance Nuraku let my mother go or you will regret it!" I smiled as I looked at Aki she definitely had my protectiveness. Nuraku looked scared so I guess he just slowly released Kagome but then the thing I know he cuts her on the arm all the way to her hand as she screams then Nuraku disappeared I ran to Kagome picked her up and yelled at Sango and Ayame to get the kids to my house and I tossed them my house keys and said you know where it is and ran with Kagome to the nearest hospital when I saw the doctor I yelled at him what happened and he took Kagome from me. I was about to growl because I heard Kagome whimper when she was out of my arms. I looked at her and saw her mouth move as she said "Inuyasha."

Jiro's POV

Momma was hurt that git me mad I was talking to Aki and Akari they both said that whenever they see anyone causing a threat to their family that we would hurt or kill them if nessasary.i sat on the floor of my papas big cool house. I smiled when I saw Sango my godmother walk over and handed me my stuffed toy wich means that I had to go to bed or I would not be allowed to eat cake for desert. The next thing I know I fell asleep.

Akari POV

I woke up hearing someone close the main door. I got up and ran toward the door like I do at home run to the door and jump on the first person that walks through it. I had just jumped on the person when I saw it was a girl that looked just like mommy. I looked at her and cocked my head.

"who are you? Stranger in this house me no like who are you miss." I was a little mad that there was a stranger with a key to daddys house.

" I am Kikyo who are you and where is Inuyasha?"  
"I don't know and nor will I ever tell you…..ewwww what is that smell!*sniffs air around Kikyo* ewwwie you smell bad it hurts my nose!" I know what I said was wrong momma would have scolded me for that but all I did was show the nastiness of her smell on my face (face scrunched up)

" You little brat why are you even here you little bitter looking child and you're a half demon at that how deformed can you be!"

As soon as I heard that I was deformed I started crying and I mean crying loudly at that " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA JIRO AKI!"

I watched as my siblings came running in the room

"Stay away from my sister you bitch!" aki yelled at this strange lady

" How dare you I am older than you I can easily hurt you with one kick!"

Jiro looked at her and simply said " go ahead and try and you will regret it!"

I smelt a familiar scent and smiled.

" what are you smiling at you little brat! How the hell did you get in this house!"

The next thing I know someone kicked me I yelped in pain. And the next thing I know the room went black.

Aki POV

I saw her hurt my only sister and I thought I should kill her but nothing mattered to me other than making sure she was ok I was in tears and that was rare nothing brought me in tear and I mean nothing!

Then daddy came through the door and saw me and Jiro hovering over our sister trying to make sure she was ok. He looked mad and he yelled at me he yelled at ME!

" what the hell happened to her!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and pointed to the mean lady who was smirking at me.

" what did she do Aki what did this woman do."

I looked him in the eyes and said the truth " she kicked Akari after saying that to not yell to your elders we didn't know who she was and my sister was already crying so I yelled at her and called her a bitch she then kicked the nearest thing she could and that happened to be Akari."

He looked mad he turned toward the women and said the last thing I thought he ever say to someone that hurt his pup.

" Kikyo go to bed NOW!"

I looked at the man I was to be told that he was my dad I picked up Akari and nodded toward Jiro and the next thing we did was run toward our Godmother Sango and auntie Ayame.

Akari POV

I woke up and saw my family everyone except for mommy and daddy I knew why momma was still being taken care of at the big white building and I don't know what happened to daddy. The first thing that happened was Sango asking me " how did all of this happen Akari tell me the truth.."

I told her everything and told her about how and why I yelled for my siblings and not her or Ayame. She suddenly got up and stormed out of the room. I knew what she was going to do everyone did she was going beat that women senseless and go yell at daddy I hope he is not mad at me… he probably is I wish momma was here and the next thing I know I smell a all to familiar scent and yell "MOMMA!" I ran to here but did not jump I didn't want to hurt her.

"Akari are you ok you have a bruise on your arm what happened were you and your siblings fighting?!"

"No mommy we stopped after you threaten to give away all our toys! No it was some mean lady who came in the house you know how if I hear a door shut I have to jump on that person as a welcome well I did it without know who it was and it was a women who looked like you but she smelt very bad I told her that and she called me a brat and a deformed child mommy is there something wrong with me? But anyway she got mad after sissy defended me she kicked me and then sissy told me daddy called her Kikyo and told her to go to bed then s-she smiled at sissy and left mommy why did she hurt me why did she say I was deformed! Momma I a monster!"

I looked at momma and she frowned and said

" sweetie that was your auntie Kikyo I know she is mean she didn't know you where my child its ok she won't ever touch you again and Hun you know better that you are not deformed or anything like that you are b-e-a-utiful( I know I just said the name of a song srry I just love that song!)."

I looked at her with hope in my eyes and asked

" momma will you sing that song for me please!"

"ok hun anything for you."

"_She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now_

She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing  
And I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love

Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful  
nuyasha POV

Sango had just finished telling me everything when Kikyo walked in sango jumped on her and beat her to smitherings I was about to but then I heard someone singing it was lovely I walked into the room and saw kagome with a neatly stitched up cut that was already healed I would have to ask her about that she was singing a song that I know as the song that you sang to tell people they are beautiful the way they are.

"_My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful"

She ended the song and the child I found out to be Akari was smiling and then she said " DADDY!" and jumped up on me her ears wiggling as she was happy to see me. I looked at her and saw that she had her mothers eyes but my hair she was so pretty

" hey little girl I am sorry about what happened last night."  
"Akari sweetie do you mind letting mommy and daddy talk about last night.."

Akari looked scared but nodded all the same and left me to suffer the raff of Kagome

"Inuyasha why is Kikyo here and why THE HELL DID YOU LET HER HURT MY CHILD YOUR CHILD YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE DONE WITH HER!"

**I am so evil that I did this I know how Kikyo is basically the back stabbing girl who will kill anyone like how she killed her father I going to add a twist in the story you guys are going to have wait tell next week I won't be as nice as to upload the next 2 days like I did this last time!*watches as a girl yells for more Inuyasha* FINE I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS GEEZ HERE TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER * THROWS A PICTURE OF INUYASHA AT RANDOM REVIEWER* any who bye my prettys!**

**Author: INUYASHA STEP AWAY FROM THAT CAKE!** _  
_


	9. promises

**Do you guys really think I would break my promise? *watches reviewers nod yes* I am soooo going to break my next promise sense you guys don't seem to trust me! I feel soooooo loved!**

**Inuyasha: get to the story wench!**

**Kagome: what Inuyasha means is can you please get to the story?**

**Author: Kagz I know what Inuyasha means I am by no means stupid! But anyway I shall get on with my life and this story shall live forever more! (I am so over dramatic!)** _  
_Last time: "Inuyasha why is Kikyo here and why THE HELL DID YOU LET HER HURT MY CHILD YOUR CHILD YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE DONE WITH HER!"

Today

Kagome's POV

I was so mad when my daughter told me Kikyo was here I was so temped to hunt her down and hurt her like she hurt my pup she should know better than to hurt a child she dating a hanyou for crying out loud! Is it really hard to not hurt a child and Inuyasha just let her be and didn't bother hurting or even yelling at her! That makes me so angry!

"ANSWER ME INUYASHA ANSWER ME NOW!"  
He looked worried but answered anyway

"1 she must still have the house key I gave her when we were dating 2 years ago shortly after you left we broke up…..2 I wasn't there when she hurt Akari I barely just left the hospital where I was taking care of you. Lastly I am done with her she must have know you were coming back and wanted to get back together with me to rub it in her face."

I looked him in the eye and they were shining with honesty.

"Inu I am sorry I didn't mean to yell but you know how that lady killed my father when Akari mentioned her and it hit a nerve."

Dam it why did I mention my dad that always gets me crying.

"Kagome she said it wasn't her fault she said that your dad had pushed her too far by telling her if she doesn't do as she is told from now on that he would lock her in a room and not feed her so she killed him."

"that is no excuse Inuyasha she still killed him instead of telling me or mom and I know that was a lie because I watched her kill him after he told her that she was grounded and couldn't go to prom….and you have to believe me I have know you way longer we stopped being friends when you yelled at me that I am not your mate which I know is not true and you know it to but I guess I can always find someone else that will love me, and plus I could care less that my powers will never be stronger.. now if that is all I have to go visit my step-dad and get the business to be mine sense my family disowned Kikyo she will not get her share of my dead fathers business. Well hurry up and tell me what you want so I can leave."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes crap I think I pushed him too hard

"Kagome you are lying to me that was not the reason she killed him and she should be allowed some of the company!"

I was hurt when he backed her up.

"That hurts you back up a women that you have only know for 2 to 3 years and I have know you sense I was 6 rights after my father's death."

*has flashback*

_I had just watched my father get killed and was sitting on the steps crying._

"_Yo why are you crying?"_

_I looked at a boy who was on the big tree by my window he had white hair and cute doggy ears._

"_My daddy just died! A-and I watched him die right in my kitchen…"_

_The doggy boy just looked at me and asked me something_

"_How did he die?"_

_I looked at him and just told him the story my sister told me to tell anyone who asked.  
"a burglar came in the house and killed him right when I walked through the door and saw the man stabbing him over and over when my daddy fell he saw me and told me to run…. I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door I watched the man that killed my daddy run down the street and I called my mama and told her what I found in the kitchen was my daddy's body she said that she was going to come home as fast as she can but I can smell his blood and I don't like it."_

_As soon as I finished explaining it he gave me a hug and said that he was always going to be there for me whenever I needed him._

I was looking at Inuyasha and I said the only thing that I could

"I guess you can't keep promises now can you Inuyasha Taisho now good bye! Aki get your siblings and aunties in the car mommy brought."

Aki yelled from where she was "OK MAMA WE WILL BE IN THE CAR IF YOU NEED US!"

And with that I nodded to Inuyasha and walked away from him.

Inuyasha POV

I didn't know what Kagome was talking about a promise what did I ever promise her that I didn't keep *thinks of all promises ever made*

I promise to always protect you

I promise I will never hurt you emotionally or physically

I promise I will always be with you

I promise everything will be perfect after this

I had just remembered all my promises and realized I broke 3 promises I ever made to Kagome but I think she as talking about the promise I made with her right after her father died and that was "I promise I will always be there for you."

Now I feel bad but what am I to do I don't know who to believe Kikyo the woman I think I love or my best friend from childhood who should he chose he doesn't know.

"Inuyasha honey why was that girl hitting me and you didn't stop her and why were there hanyou brats here earlier?"

I god mad and yelled at her

"THOSE ARE MY KIDS THAT KAGOME WAS PREGNANT WITH THEM BEFORE SHE LEFT AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HANYOUS!"

She notices her mistake in word choice and just left the room.

"KIKYO GIVE ME THE HOUSE KEY YOU HAVE!"

"NO INUYASHA THAT IS MY KEY NOT YOURS!"

She won't give me the key than I will change the locks

**What do you think was it good I think so what else do you want oh and if you are wondering why Aki has a tail and it is red? Well I will tell you right here and right now!**

**When hanyou babies are born whatever mood their mom is in that is there color of hair and Kagome's real dad had red hair**

**She has a tail because well I can't tell you tell the next chapter sorry!**

**I shall now explain why the triplets have the power to glow and float when they are pushed to far**

**They have 3 type of powers from 3 different type of species in their blood 1 is dog demon 2 is Miko and the 3****rd**** well I can't tell you tell next chapter because that would reveal the secret other half of Kagome's family!**

**Inuyasha: HURRY THE FUCK UP AND FINISH THE CHAPTERS!**

**Author: Inuyasha your kids are right behind you with kagome!**

**Inuyasha: ya right I am not stupid Kagome took them to the park**

**Kagome: why did you just cuss Inuyasha I told you if I ever hear you cuss you will end up being in a you shaped crater!**

**Inuyasha: but Kagome! **

**Aki: mommy can I do it!?**

**Kagome: sure Hun.**

**Aki: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!**


	10. my key my heart my everything

Key to my heart, my home, my everything!

**I CAN'T NOT BELIEVE IT HAS ONLY BEEN 1 DAY FROM MY LAST UPDATE AND I STILL CAN NOT STOP TYPING!**

**Inuyasha: get to the chapter I want this finished already**

**Author: well for you information Inuyasha this will be going on for around 20 chapters and we only have 9 done so far!**

**Inuyasha: ugh just hurry up Kagome is already mad enough at me I don't need anymore problems**

**Author: well in this you will not want to get kagome mad ever again!**

**Akari: oooooo daddy's in trouble!**

**Last chapter**

She won't give me the key than I will change the locks

**This chapter**

Inuyasha's POV

As soon as Kikyo left I had my locks changed. I called texted Kagome to talk to her hoping she would let me explain my story I chose to believe her because Kikyo has lied before…like the time she said she would stay with me no matter what I was but then 3 weeks later she tried to have be changed into a full human I just told wait a couple of weeks, but when she asked me I again I snapped and kicked her out basically dumping her.

'_Kagome, I need to talk to you txt me bak_

_Inu'_

_(These are the txt I will not be doing the 1 minute later I got a txt thing ok these are just the txt)_

'_Inu I am sorry but you know how sensitive I am when it involves my sis….and the fact that u chose her side instead of me do you know how that made me feel_

_ Kagz'_

'_well I am sorry ok I didn't mean to hurt you and besides all I needed to do was tell Kikyo to give me the house key she used but she wouldn't so I changed the locks….No need to worry about her I will never allow her to come toward you and the family if she intends to hurt you_

_Inu'_

'_well than Inuyasha you need to find out why you kids have powers and why Aki has a tail and well is red and not like the others who can't stop talking about you geez what did you do for them anyway… meet me at the shrine you know the one_

_ Kagz'_

'_ok I will be right there Kagz thank you for listening to me and not judging me when we met ;) I am glad I met you and I could never hate you understand?_

_Inu'_

'_your welcome Inu, and I am glad I met you and I know you can never hate me I just too loveable!'_

After this I ran to the old shrine to see Kagome there with the 3 triplets she was smiling as Jiro showed her a special healing trick I smiled and loved how good of a mother she was….WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING OF COURSE SHE HAS MY KIDS BUT I WILL NOT LOVE HER I WILL NOT MARRY HER!

Aki POV

I saw dad walk toward us with a smile…

I didn't like daddy he didn't protect his pups when he saw them hurt

My momma said that daddy was confused and doesn't believe we are his.

"momma can I tell daddy the secret ppppppppppplllllllllllllllll llllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa aaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee eee!

Please please with a cherry on top and chocolate sauce!" I begged mommy she let the Jiro and Akari tell auntie and godmother.

Mommy looked at me and smiled

"It is your turn Aki you may tell him."

I was jumping up and down when I felt I was still in the air…. "Oops sorry mommy you said no showing people new powers I sorry…." I tried my best not to look happy that I got a new power!

I saw dad standing in front of us I looked at him and stepped in front of my mom and said

" Dad…..mommy will not be telling you our family secret I will be it is my turn to share the burden that is the Curse of the Great Black Dog family or descendents…"

(I will now just show talking thank you for understanding my frustration with this thing about talking and texting OH and I will be finishing the other story in 2 stories Combined you know the one with princess Kagome….)

"The Great Black Dog I have heard of him he was the greats of all dog demons because he was the only one with black hair that was born in the clan of White Dog Demons…Why are we talking about him?"

I looked at mommy…she hated it when people said the Great Black Dog was a man the GBD(GREAT BLACK DOG) was really my grandma Miko she was born as a dog demon and met Grandpa but he died mommy won't tell us who or what or how he died..

"GBD is not a man father! And you best remember that or you will find yourself dead in 3 minutes and that is a warning because momma hates it when people call her mother a man!"

"Wait! What! You are part of the GBD's clan! If so that does explain why you are white and red Aki…"

" Yes mother was angry when I was born so I was born with red but then slowly as I aged I showed white because mother being a true Black Dog Demon and I mean a hanyou not a full demon father but she acts and fights like one…oops I wasn't suppose to tell you about the fights! SORRY MOMMA! Anyway Akari is a Black and White Hanyou which means that she would become a full well like me…..that is if she was born first but I was born first anyway….Jiro is only a white dog demon hence why he only has black ears now if his hair was black and white that would show a full demon was in the making…oh and that is why I have a tail and they don't because I am a full demon but I have a human soul or so Grandma says…..Well what do you think daad"

"….. so basically you somehow turned into a full demon because you were born first and you grandma's the leader of GBD…."

"Yep yep and yep! Oh umm mommy is that thing happening to you again?"

Mommy looked at me and nodded

"daddy watch this!"

Me and my siblings started flying and glowing but then something happened!

**Me so evil this is where it shall end! NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE OTHER STORY!**

" I think I deserve a thank you kiss." He said to be with a little smirk

" a-a thank you kiss! But but then it would take away the spark on our wedding wouldn't it Husband?"

Nuraku looked mad but only nodded and said

" I will be back tommrrow you better give me one heck of a kiss on our wedding Kagome-Chan"

"yes m'lord." I had to bow my head to that jerk as he left I suddently wished that I could get the gives then run away.

Souta ran into the room

"Sister I found out an escape plan but it will only work for the day before your wedding do you mind that?"

I looked at him and smiled

" we get to leave together right brother…"  
he smiled and nodded I jumped up and hugged him

"Souta where are we going to go to?"

" The demon kingdom they do know that the royal of Higurashi they might help us so we will go there and show them our ears that and the family seal *holds up the family crest* now pack all the Kimonos he gives you if we can't use them then we will sell them got it kagz?"

I nodded and packed the newest gift I was given…

As I woke up the next morning there was a package I opened it and it was the last 2 Kimonos that is when I started to worry the wedding wasn't for another 3 days 'maybe he is trying to trick us into thinking that something is going to happen I just wait for the fur coat and I will be ok I _**hope**_'

*skip to one day tell the wedding*

I was in my bed brushing my hair when my door open and in came my future husband I flinched when he touched me I knew what he wanted but he wasn't going to get it….

" is that my last give Nuraku-sama?"

He looked happy and nodded and handed it to me I almost dropped it! It was made with demon fur DEMON FUR HOW DARE HE AND IT WAS MY KIND DOG DEMON THAT JUST GOT ME STEAMED HE JUST SMILED! I looked at him and he just said one thing

"I want my kiss now!"

I whispered something

"what was that Kagome what did you say!" he seemed angry might as well tell him what I said

" I said NO!"

He slapped me HE SLAPPED ME AND WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM…

The door opened and I flinched and thought it was Nuraku but it turned out to be my brother

" come on kagome we are going now I saw him slap you and I won't stand for him to hurt you more now follow me.."

He pushed the wall right by the picture of my mother and me and it opened and he said only one thing to me

" did you pack* I nodded* good ready for freedom?* I nodded with a smile this time* Good lets go!"

We ran down the tunnel it lead to the Demon Kingdom I was scared but just followed Souta we were all dirty and I didn't like it but I figured sense my ears weren't hurting it was a good sign.. then I heard something as we stepped on demon land…. I grabbed souta and pulled us to the tree and I hide on the ground when I remember were Nuraku had touched me the other night and shivered….(If Inuyasha has to find out on his own SO do you) when I heard souta cry out in pain I looked up and saw him on the ground and in front of him was some Dog demon

"Leave him alone now!" I shouted at the demon

He chuckled and looked at me and laugh hard!

"You ugly wench go away I dealing with un loyal Peasants."

That got me mad..

"Don't touch him! Souta get up!"

My brother got up and stumbled toward me I smiled and grabbed him by the arm and whispered to him "brother your hat is slipping if anyone saw our ear we would be sent back now make sure your hat stays on because our seals are not on us and my powers are weak ok?" he nodded I didn't know that the demon had heard somewhat of our convo (he heard this brother your hat make sure your hat stays on my powers are weak ok?" the demon smiled and started talking

" what are you doing here we don't like people who aren't citizens here who and where are you from?" I shivered at the thought of the castle but nodded toward Souta we had thought up a plan fake name become servant go vist the king during the 3 day festival held at the castle for the prince this weekend.

" Sir we beg you pardon but my name is Ken and this is my little sister Kitaka we are in need of money do you have any need for servent we will be glad to help you if needed, but please take us in my sister and I do not want to catch a cold and die after we came from the Higurashi kingdom."

The demon looked at us and smirked at me I growled low but he heard it and just ingored it

" tell me why you ran and I will give you 2 jobs."

I nodded and stepped forward

" we ran because we will not pertisapate in the wedding of Princess Kagome and her uncle it is sickening so we ran away I am a prestiess and this is my brother he was a knight in the kingdom but left his job for me and saved me from having to go through somethings that I believe no woman should ever go through now that is all I can tell you but don't worry you will find out the rest sooner than later…" he looked surpised that I even talked at all and nodded toward us to get on the carrage where there where 3 other people one looked to be a monk the other was a wolf demon then it hit me the one that I thought was a full demon was half but next to him was a full demon who was yelling at him for hiring servants.

I looked at my brother…but than I felt a hand on me so I turned slowly and faced the munk and whispered a warning " don't touch me or you will regret it I may look weak but trust me I can take you down just like I took down a boy who wouldn't stop asking me to marry him got it? And p.s. HENTAI!" and I slapped him and turned back to my Brother who was frowning at me I knew why it was because I was suppose to act like a lowly servant but I acted like a princess I cast my eyes down as the whole carriage was staring at me my brother looked at me again but this time whispered in my ear with a smile

"sister dear you know that we are not wearing our seals and you cloth on your head is slipping and it is already bad enough that our tails are showing I do not wish for them to find us the prince and princess of our kingdom got it? Oh and put on your fur coat whenever you leave your room ok?"

I look at him and open the yellow bag and take a swab of the coat and show him my face of disguise(spelled that wrong) he nodded to show he saw that it was made from our kind but than said

"bare with me sis put it on I know you don't like it but we can't have people know who you are and don't worry you only have to wear that tell we are able to talk to the king about our problem."

I nodded and took it out and put it on and when the half-demon looked at me and growled I looked at my brother and spoke in words of our kingdom.

(it will show in regular language but other people on the carriage have no idea what they are saying.)

" _brother seriously I can tell those demons are dog demons and I am wearing a dog demon fur coat! If they try to kill me I will fight back and I don't care who they are!" _ at That at my brother and all he did was start laughing and when he was finally stopped smiled and said

"_of course sister we know you can take them I just loved to watch them get their butt kicked!"_

I Started smiling and nodded I looked at my brother and he knew what I was asking if I can do he cocked his and but then smiled and nodded for me to do it to annoy everyone but I hardly call my singing annoying! I start singing a song I sang everyday on my birthday. It was the last song my mother ever taught me.

"_When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you." 

I looked at my brother he knew that it was my mothers song. He smiled and looked up at the sky I just looked at my hands and wait to be spoken to.

" Well you do seem to have a voice who taught you that song?"  
I smile and look at the man who is dressed like a monk

MY brother nodded at me basically gave me permission to say the old queen

"The Queen taught me I was best friends with the princess it was like we are the same person, it was a heart retching day when she died in front of the princess prince and me…after that the 3 days later the princess was to marry her uncle and that was when me and my brother decided to leave the princess left also but she chose to leave to a different kingdom…." My brother nodded along to show the story was true that was when the dog demon spoke up

"Ha I heard they are dog demon also but run a human Kingdom but yet they keep an ugly wench like you around with them right now you are wearing mine and their kind your luck I haven't killed you!" my brother had a worried look on his face showing that I might do something that would make that boy regret dissing me I just smiled and turned to the other passanger he was A wolf demon

" is he always like that?" the wolf demon smirked "of course he is after all he is a mutt!"

I was about to growl because I was a dog demon also just a greater dog demon make that half I guess?

I looked at the dog demon and said

"and for your information Sir I am a dog demon and I do not like wearing this coat either so will you just Shut that god dam pie hole!"

My brother eyes poped and he looked at me and then I relized what I just said and I started worrying I hate it when I get to mad to think straight crap crap crap is all I am thinking

"Ha you're the ugliest dog demon I have see! And why not take the coat off?"

I frowned and looked at my brother begging with my eyes that I can beat the bloody pulp out of him then my brother spoke

"Sir I hate to point out the ovious but I wouldn't mess with my sister she gets mad very easy and not everyone lives to tell the tale…like the one man that kept asking her to marry him he left with 2 broken arms and a broken ankle…..but her healed within 4 hours….yes a demon if you are wondering and who are you may I ask?"

The monk frowned

"Oh I am sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves I am Miroku that is koga the wolf lord and the dog demons are Prince Inuyasha *points to half-demon* and Prince Sesshomaru_."_

I smile and then looked at my brother basically saying I can tell them can't I!?

He frowned and shaked his head no I pointed to my hat and that he nodded to I quickly took off my cloth hat and put it in the yellow bag at my waist.

Everyone but my brother was staring at my ears it got annoying my ears kept twitching in annoyance then the monk spoke up

"I heard that the princess and prince have ears 2 but in ever picture ever tooken of them they looked human why is that miss?"  
I got worried but explained

"Unless they feel safe enough to show that they are dog demon they have a seal that keep their demon blood so little that they are able to keep the strength of the demon and speed but are able to look human."

He looked happy with the answer but then asked another question

"Do you have a seal?"

I nodded and took out a necklace in the shape f a paw to show it was my seal and put it…I felt my body change and grabbed my brother arm looked him in the eye showing that for him not to take off his hat because if he puts on the seal it will hurt something is wrong with my seal I hear someone speak my name I look up and see Kouga looking at me

"You look prettier than your demon form this way Kitaka." I get mad and look at my brother and pointed to the yellow bag he nods and I open the bag and take out the food I brought and handed my brother a piece of my homemade bread

"Would any of you like some of my homemade bread?" Miroku nods so does Kouga but the other 2 just ignore me so I hand Miroku and kouga some of the bread and smile.

"how do you fit so much things in there Kitaka?" dam I forgot about the pouch

"Oh well my friend put a charm on it so it hold whatever I want it 2 hold."

"doesn't it get heavy Kitaka?" dam it what is it 20 questions

"call me K or Kit and I guess I am just ok with all the weight oh and monk if you try to do anything again you will find yourself in a grave before you can say Bare my child."

"Good to know Kit I shall never touch you unless I have a death wish…and you must be pretty strong to carry that around everywhere…"

I nodded and looked ahead of the road and saw the castle I poked my brother and he poked me….3 seconds later we were having a poking contest he started poke my head and my cloth fell of my head and I looked at my brother and smiled and started trying to catch my cloth finally I got tired and just let my hair stay down and not twirled up in a bun that was under my cloth hat. I felt a bad aura and I had to keep my seal on because if I didn't they would see the famous Higurashi ears so I had to look at my brother and pointed to where the aura was coming from he nodded and jumped off to the aura everyone stared at me

"Where is he going wench?"

I frowned and turned toward Inuyasha..

"I felt a bad aura and whenever that happens me and my brother love to fight it so this time I allowed my brother to go alone oh and here he comes…" my brother was on the carriage as fast as you could blink I smiled and he gave me the shard

"what type of evil demon was it this time?"

"Some lizard demon he knew you had the rest of the shards so he was going after you…but I got him don't forget to purify the shard." I nodded and put the shard in my hand and squeezed it my hand started glowing and I smiled and laughed and after I was done I put the shard in the bottle that I kept with me at all times.

"how the hell did you do that wench?"

I the allowed myself to growl

"I am half priestess and half dog demon Inuyasha-Sama..."

Dam it I let my anger get the best of me stupid stupid stupid!

Then Miroku spoke up

"I thought the only half priestess and half Hanyou was Princess Kagome?"

Dam it dam it!

"Well I only know how to Purify and Kagome isn't the only half Priestess and half Hanyou you know….that is why we were so close with each other I was the only other priestess and Hanyou in the kingdom.."

He nodded and we had finally reached the castle

"ok Ken you will be working at the Stables Miroku will be showing you where you work and where you will stay ok?(Miroku and *Ken* leave) Kitaka you will be working in the kitchen and your job will be explained by our cook Kaede I will have Sango your fellow servant (they are walking to the kitchen as he is talking..) sango can you come here?" I look up and see a girl approach us she is smiling.

"Hello Sir who might this be?" I smile at her in return

"This is the new servant I would like you to share a room with her from now on ok? I will have an extra bed put in…" her smile widens and she nods

Inuyasha then leaves I get confused for a moment but then Sango grabs my hand and pulls me somewhere I know where she is taking me?

" here is our room don't worry its just me you and rin ooo you will love her she is a super hyper girl around 18 years old oh and I am 17 how old are you?"  
I smile and reply

"Well first can I trust you won't tell and secrets?"

"please I won't tell but do tell and then I have to take you to Kaede.."

"Well how do you feel about hanyous and how do you feel about the Higurashi Kingdom?"

" Oh I am NOT racious I love every creature there is so does Rin! And I heard the queen of the Higurashi kingdom died me and my family were close to the Queen and her 2 kids Kagome and Souta I use to play with Kagome when we were little kids we were 6 I do believe.."

"Wait you are Sango Kuwashima!"

"Umm yes? Do I know you?"

"YES YES YES I THOUGHT I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me Kagome Higurashi!"

"but but Kagome is a Hanyou?!"

"oh I forgot I have my seal on!" I took it off and felt the change happen fast than last time my tail came out and my ears turned into doggy ears the blue was a giveaway that I am the REAL kagome Higurashi.

"Kaggy!"

I smiled

"This is the secret I need you to keep my new name is Kitaka but call me Kit I shall tell you why I am here tonight I will tell rin too I haven't seen her sense ever!"

She smiled and jumped up and down and then after awhile she calmed down and took me Kaede

" Ello child you job in the day time is to clean and at 9 every night you need to bring the prince Inuyasha his soup you will be cooking it he eats any soup but no mushrooms he hates 'em ok well that is all good day…" I smiled and bowed my head as goodbye from where I am..

After cleaning all day I cook Inuyasha some wonton soup I put it on a tray and as I walked down the hallway towards his room a woman my age ran up to me smiling like a mad woman

"Kagz!its true you're here nut well in human form!"  
" Rin shhh nobody is to know who I am!" she nodded

"Where are you going?"

"I need to bring Prince Inuyasha his soup.."

"Oh I show you to his room follow me…"

We started walking and talking finally we reached the room I asked her to wait right there until I came out because I didn't want to get lost..

I knock on the door and I hear a deep come in

As I walk in I kneel infront of him(he is siting at his table)

"do you want some tea M'lord?"

He only nodded and grunted as meaning a yes I poured his tea with as much grace as I could and set up his food and stood up and walked toward the door when I heard a faint "Thank you"

I smiled and nodded and stepped out the door and looked at Rin who was smiling like an idot…

"Rin are you ok?"

She smiled and then laughed lightly

"Yes never been better!" and then we walked in silence until we reached our room it was around 10 i do believe…. As soon as I entered sango start asking question as to why I was pretending to be a servant and all that I had to explain twice my situation they all nodded then we never spoke of my real ID

** 1 week later**

I was cleaning when sango came in running toward me

"Kit! Guess what guess what!"  
I looked at her and gave her a goofy face

"Oh no my dear my chicken is dead isn't he!?"

She laughed but shook her head no

"I give! Tell me tell me!"

"the 3 day festival for the prince is happening and that means all the royals are going to come here and the king is having Prince Inuyasha is going to find a mate! And Sango, you and me can have the day off!"

"that's umm great Rin but why are you telling me?"

She looked upset that I just asked that I think I am missing something?  
"you can show your true self and you can try to get one of the lords to marry you!"

I smiled and nodded

"Ooo I have the perfect dress and excessorys for it!"

"Ok the festival is tonight lets go get ready!"

I smile and am so glad that I had just finished cooking!"

We ran to our room to go get ready…"

I took out my first token from my mom its her headband that would match my dress that shines like the sun as Sango did my hair so my ears wouldn't hurt(Cinderella hair) then but the headband on (its just a ribbion that she ties on her hair like Cinderellas hair) then Rin helped me take off my seal and put some makeup on me that would help my features stand out and make my skin look like it is glowing then me and the girls went off to the ballroom..

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was sitting at a table when Kikyo showed up and decided that she would sit with me..all she did was trash the other girls outfits and whenever someone would talk to me she would try to grab my arm and call me Inu-Kins…. I was bored as she ranted about some servant not having a decent dress and that is was an ugly white dress that she could pull it off way better I rolled my eye and begged someone to save me…I waited and waited for my mom to save me like she usally did but when I heard the door close everyone looked up to see 3 beautiful girls enter the room 1 had dog ears to show that she was Kagome Princess of the Higurashi Kingdom but I do not see her tail I believe it is under her dress…. Then there was Sango and Rin standing next to Kagome.

Kagome looked like she was afraid…..i wonder why

**Kagome's POV**

as soon I entered the room I felt everyone's staring at me I then looked over the crowd nobody seemed to notice the fear I had so I smirked in my mind then I saw him the man that I would kill if he came near me ever again he saw me I tried to have sango and rin to hide me but they didn't seem to get why I wanted to hide tell it was too late..

"Hello Princess long time no see you ran away from home and yet you come to parties hmm I am surpised at this…"

I could feel the anger fill me and I quickly looked for my brother I saw him and he saw the anger and hatred toward the man that was talking to me

"Hojo if you want to live I expect you not to tell anyone from the kingdom of my appearance or you will regret it!"

He smiled I didn't like this he grabbed my arm and I jerked my arm away only to fall into someone elses arms I look up to see Prince Inuyasha I freeze my heart does flips and my face gets a blush forming I quickly stand up and look toward hojo and flipped him off (hahaha I know I know what princess would do that but kagome isn't an ordinary princess remember?) as soon as this happened hojo slapped my face and I lost it my body started glowing my claws came out and I stared at Hojo and smiled

"I think you should really learn your manners to never hit a woman in public you luck I won't hurt you….you may be human Hojo but that doesn't mean you can try to harm the future queen of the kingdom or do you want to be on my bad side?" I thought about my mom and my glow faded I landed on my feet and looked at Hojo who was smiling like an idiot that when Inuyasha stepped infront of me

"Don't slap or cause harm to Kagome Sir…"

I smiled than I felt someone pull me I looked up and saw Sango she had horror written all over her face I looked in her eyes and I knew that Inuyasha was about to do something he was about to hurt someone

"INUYASHA!"

**OK THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY I SHALL FINISH THE STORY THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK YOU!**

**Kagome: Bye have a nice day!**


End file.
